Television reception apparatuses each housing a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight device in a chassis are conventionally known. Recently, screens of such television reception apparatuses have been increased in size. Additionally, for a purpose of reducing the overall size, it is a trend to narrower the width of a non-display region surrounding a display region, which is called a frame portion. Hereinafter, narrowing the width of the frame portion is occasionally called reduction in area of the frame portion. It is known to fix the liquid crystal display panel to part of the chassis of the television reception apparatus. Along with a further increase in size of screens and a further reduction in area of the frame portion, it becomes more difficult to firmly fix the liquid crystal display panel to the chassis.
Patent Document 1 below discloses a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit. In the case of the liquid crystal display device, a polarizer attached on the viewing side of the liquid crystal display panel is formed larger in size than the outer shape of a glass substrate. The liquid crystal display panel and the backlight unit are fixed such that a protruding portion of the polarizer, which protrudes from the glass substrate, is attached onto an upper surface of a frame.